For example, at a strut-type shock absorber described in JP2003-65381A, a dust boot as a cover member is held to a bump cap, such that a convex portion at an inner periphery of the dust boot is locked to a flange portion disposed at an outer periphery of the bump cap.
The above-described dust boot includes a thin-walled skirt portion at an end portion, and includes the convex portion locked to the flange portion of the bump cap at an inner periphery of the skirt portion. In view of this, when the dust boot is fitted into the bump cap to press the dust boot to the flange portion, the skirt portion elastically deforms to radially expand, and then, after the convex portion has climbed over the flange portion, the skirt portion radially reduces. This locks the convex portion of the dust boot to the flange portion of the bump cap. Thus, the above-described dust boot can be easily attached to the bump cap such that the skirt portion deforms.